


I Am Blind But You Are All I See

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [5]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privately Slit liked it when Nux was angry, as long as his drivers anger was not directed at him ofcourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Blind But You Are All I See

\---

Privately Slit liked it when Nux was angry, as long as his drivers anger was not directed at him of course. The flush of red on his cheeks could be seen even under a layer of pale war paint, it reached down his neck and danced across his chest as he focused on the person that had turned his normally happy mood sour, eyes dark and promising pain as they looked for the target of his ire. 

Despite the threat that carried with his drivers sour mood he couldn't help the hot flush that creeps under his skin as he looked at Nux like that, recalling the other Boy spread out beneath him, a similar flush high on his cheeks. Slit grinned as War Boys leapt out of Nuxes path, following his driver as he walked the halls of the citadel, he could feel the flush under his skin like burning, there was only one way today would end and he was quite looking forward to it. 

\---


End file.
